Nicolas
Nicolas is the protagonist of Zombie Rage Pre Apocalypse Nicolas used to be a student at an unknown community college. Post Apocalypse Season 1 After the outbreak began he reunited with his friends and they decided to go to a gunstore to get some guns, when they tried to escape the campus his partener Alex was bitten and Nicolas shot him in the head to avoid reanimation. to protect themselves from the "walkers" as they called the zombies, they met a Delta Team soldier named Lennox who helped the group survive. Nicolas separated from the group and met a new survivor called Paul who told him about the outbreak, he and paul tried to escape the city to find his friends but a helicopter shot their car and Nicolas and Paul fainted. when Nicolas woke up he found himself in a hospital with a note written by Paul. he decided to look for Paul latter and look for his friends. He was chasen down by a mutated walker and had to ran outside. he found himself some guns and grenades in a bag and took it with him. After running for a while he found a small group of survivors taking refuge inside a department store, he told him everything he had gone through and then he told them how he almost died trying to safe his friends. The group decided to help Nicolas to find his missing friends. They went down to the basement parking spot, they made a run for to get on the Store Bus, they all managed to escape except for Davis who was bitten and killed by the walkers. The group left the department store in search of Nicolas friends. They heard a radio transmition and Nicolas knew it was his girlfriend´s voice on the radio asking for him. The group managed to find Nicolas´s friends refuge which was an abandoned factory in good shape. They found Nicolas friends inside and they began living inside the factory. After almost 4 months of living inside the factory a huge heard of walkers broke down the fences and killed one of Nicolas group member and they where forced to escape Nicolas and his group had established a new refue at a motel where they thought they could be same at least before winter. One day on a supply run Nicolas, Elvis and Duncan fought a group of dangerous scavengers that wanted to kill them just for fun. The group managed to scare of the scavengers for a while after having sadistically killed one of their members. Nicolas and the others went back to the motel and told the group what was happening. The group decided to attack the scavengers but they had to back down after lossing Jason and Monica. The next day everything looked normal until night came and the scavengers attacked. They loosed many of their friends in the attack but the majority of the group managed to live and they escaped the burning motel Season 2 after a year surviving in the zombie apocalypse, Nicolas and his group found three survivors and they let them saty with them for a while. One of the survivors killed Shantal claiming she was just a bitch, Nicolas killed him and burned his body with the rest of the walkers. after that night Nicolas tested Glenn and Antony who where friends with the guy who killed Shantal. Nicolas took Glenn out on a run and they found a military survivor in a camp, he was badly hurt but Nicoas helped him and brought him back with the group. The next day the group found the soldier dead with only his torso intact. The group took off whie they could and they went to a place that was an abandoned old building and the group decided to stay there during the night. the next day the group was ready to leave but a scavener appeared and shot Max in the head. Nicolas with an intense rage killed and mutilated the scavenger who had killed his best friend. later on the group found the King County Police station and they decided to use it as a refuge for a while, new survivors came and Nicolas accepted them into the group. After 7 months the group had began plant tomatoes and other kind of vegetables so they could eat and not ran out of supplies, but their peace was interrupted when a large and well armed group of 50 survivors with vehicles began shooting at the police station. Nicolas group fought back and managed to kill every last scavenger alive. The shooting atttracted the walkers and the group knew they couldn´t withstand hundreds of thousands of walkers. The group devided and they had to reunite adfter a long while. after everyone reunited they went back to senoia where they where alowed inside a community. Nicolas had his suspision about the leader of the community so he followed him everywhere and when he found out what he was up to Nicolas and his group killed him. Nicolas took over the community as it´s leader. Many months later a group called the marauders came in and killed Axel which enraged Nicolas and he and his elite group went to kill the marauders once and for all, when they found him Nicolas mutilated them and the group took their guns and brought them back to put them in the community´s arsenal. After the fight with the marauders was over the peace returned to Sherman Oaks, but when a group goes out of the community to scout for supplies they are killed by an unseen group of survivors, all except by one which was Harold. Harold woke up and saw his leg had been cut off and a group of survivors was eating it, he beagn to laugh and he took out his mini uzi and began shooting at the cannibalistic survivors killing at least five, Harold manages to drag himself out of the woods and find the scout looking for his team. Spencer (The community medic) manages to safe his life by stopping the bleeding. Harold tells the group about the canibalistic survivors hiding out in the mansion at the end of the woods. Nicolas and his group goes out and tracks the cannibals until they find them. Nicolas doesn´t hesitate and opens fire against the cannibals killing all of them for good. The group watches how the previous scout team was impaled with a hook in their bags and some of them had just became walkers and in the wall behind them a note written in blood "Theres no going back" Nicolas and his group kill their reanimated friends and bury them and they return to the community with the cannibals guns. Nicolas now learns there will be something worst waiting for them, they just had to be prepeared for it when it comes. Personality Nicolas has friendly personality and always trying to save the survivors he finds on his way, he still feels sorry for losing some of his group on the escape from the city, but still fights to protect the group he cares for. Appearence in the Spinoff Series The Survivors Nicolas appeared in the spinoff series next to his group in a place that had been constructed to keep out the infected in the first week of the apocalypse, he helped Josh´s group go to Washington but they continued on their own to keep surviving. Weapon Of Choice thCAJ4223W.jpg M4A1 (Marcelo).png Trivia *He is the leader of his group and similar to Rick Grimes in The Walking Dead Category:Survivors Category:Nicolas´s Group Category:Alive